Escape
by TheSkyBreakerV1
Summary: When Goku barely manages to escape a dying Namek, he lands on a planet light years away with a type of practice known as bending and crazy inhabitants that know nearly nothing about the cosmos. Will he leave after recuperating or stay and help the Avatar in her war against the Red Lotus?
1. Arrival

**Hey guys! I haven't posted anything in awhile, but I am working on a DBZ FT crossover as we speak. I'm nearly done with 3 chapters and I just started this month.** **For all newcomers, welcome! I thought of doing this for fun when I saw a clip from Book 3. It then escalated to me rewatching all of Books 3 and 4, so I really couldn't avoid doing this story. It will be short, possibly 4-8 chapters, just so I don't lose track of the main story I'm working on.**

 **Also letting you know, I just started this thing today and finished this chapter right now as I am about to post, so there may be grammatical errors in this, hope if you don't mind.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day in the city of Zaofu, a city built almost entirely out of metal, and is home to the Metal Clan. It's inhabitants are almost all metalbenders, hence the name of the clan. Everyone was doing their own thing, whether it was walking through the streets, eating lunch, going to school, or staying at home. There were also rumours that the Avatar was going to visit the city, which delighted everyone there.

"Hey mommy, could we get toys from that store?" a little boy asked his mother outside a toyshop. The mother raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Sure why not? Now let's go and..." she trailed off as she saw some faint light in the sky, gradually getting brighter by the second, accompanied by a thunder-like sound. She turned to her fellow citizens as they also saw the same thing.

"It's a meteor!" Someone shouted with panic. That was the tipping point as the citizens of Zaofu started to flee their city in a frenzy, leaving behind whatever they were doing.

However, what they didn't know was that the object headed towards their city was _not_ a meteor.

* * *

 _A minute prior to panic..._

As the rest of the city enjoyed their day, so was the Zaofu matriarch who was currently eating her midday meal with her family at a round table.

"So Opal, are you excited to finally learn airbending?" asked Suyin Beifong, co-creator of the metal city.

Opal, her daughter, nodded excitedly. "Of course mom. I can't wait to start learning from a master. But isn't there only one airbender with his kids?" she asked before putting some rice in her mouth.

"I think you're talking about Tenzin," Bataar Jr. remarked.

Suyin nodded in confirmation. "Well, I'm sure that-" she was cut off by a man, presumably a servant, slammed the door open while out of breath. Her husband Bataar stood up in alarm.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded. The man caught his breath and his composure and headed towards him.

"Sir, we've just detected a huge meteor headed right towards our city! The entire populace has gone into panic and evacuating the city as we speak!" Everyone in the room were shocked by the news. It seems as though their city wasn't as safe as they had thought it to be.

"Alright, everyone get out of here now! Wei, Wing, and Huan! You have to help me try to divert that rock," she ordered. They all got the message and left their dining room. While her husband and her other two children fled, Suyin and her three sons went to the top of the tallest building in their city.

The meteor was in clear view, but it was headed towards them and _really_ fast. But what was strange about this rock was that it wasn't on fire like it was supposed to be. Instead there was just some white light surrounding it.

"On my mark. Ready?" the daughter of Toph asked of her sons. They all nodded and got into standard metalbending position. Once it got closer than half a mile, she counted to three under her breath before shooting her hands towards the incoming object.

"Now!" They all mustered all of their strength to protect their home and tried to slow it down as much as possible, but it was traveling at a very high velocity.

"Mom...it's too much!" Huan strained to get the words out as his resolve was quickly wavering. Suyin wanted to say something but she knew what he said was true. But as it got closer, within a couple hundred feet to the city, they thought it was the end, but it nearly missed the tall building and head towards the mountains next to the city.

 **BOOM!**

It crashed into the side of the mountain, creating a huge crater that was visible throughout Zaofu and it's citizens who were safely evacuated. They had to cover their eyes from the dust that started to accumulate rapidly in the atmosphere.

Suyin and the boys struggled to catch their breath, having been a while since they exerted that much effort. However, Suyin noticed one thing that no one else noticed. She snapped her fingers to get their attention towards her.

"Just give...us a second...mom," Wei pleaded as he took a huge gulp of air.

"Just look at that. That's no meteor, and it's so spherical as well as that red thing on the front of it." she pointed out. They all looked at each other and had the same thought.

 _'Then just what is it then?'_ That question plagued their minds.

* * *

 _10 days later..._

Goku felt like he had been run over by a train ten thousand times over, because his head felt like total crap. He had just regained his consciousness, or he thought he did. A groan escaped from his throat as he struggled to keep himself awake.

"Hey, he's stirring!" Someone shouted. That definitely woke him up as his eyes started to flutter open.

"That quick?"

"Good, maybe now we can get out of this post." That confused the Saiyan greatly. Were they guarding him or something?

"Call the matriarch here now!" A gruff voice ordered. Goku's eyes were now completely open and was now aware of his surroundings. He was in some weird dimly lit room surrounded by metal walls with designs he didn't care to make out. Craning his neck down a bit, he saw bandages covering his entire body, as well as his head. He groaned internally, remembering his time in the hospital after his battle with Vegeta. That was one place he swore never to visit again after they had tried to inject him with needles.

"So I see that you are awake." He snapped out of his internal musings to look at the new figure who entered the room through the sliding door. It was a woman with some shards of metal hanging around her neck as a necklace. She wore a black tunic with green sleeves. Her eyes then narrowed at him. "I can't see how you were able to recuperate so fast. You were at death's door! It should have taken a month for you to even get stabilized."

Goku only blinked a couple times, getting confused with her statement. What was going on here? The lady could see his dilemma and answered his question for him before he could speak.

"You seem to not remember the damage you caused yourself and to the wellbeing of this city!" She nearly shouted. Her eyes widened and cleared her throat. She motioned one of the guards to stand next to the injured man.

Goku wasn't fazed at all at her outburst. Instead he finally spoke. "Sorry miss, but where am I?" She was a little astounded at his politeness towards her.

"You are in the city of Zaofu in the Earth Kingdom. My name is Suyin," she revealed to him.

"And I'm Goku! Nice to meet you," Goku let out a relieved sigh. It was starting to come back to him. He escaped Namek on his spaceship with his life intact. Now he was on his home planet with people helping him recover.

"Oh good. I almost thought I wasn't on Earth," he said casually. Suyin looked at him as if he was crazy, now considering to put him in a mental facility.

"Where did you think you were? On the moon?" She mocked a bit.

Goku was dead serious though. "Maybe. I could've crash landed on any other planet as far as I know," he said in a grave tone. He then looked at a plate on a small table next to him with some meat on it and tried to reach for it with his arms but they were too tired to actually function. "Could you give me that plate please?" he asked the guard. He simply shook his head.

Suyin couldn't tell if he was lying or not about this whole planet thing, but there was only one way to find out. She turned towards the guard near the door. "Get Aiwei right now. I can't tell if he's lying or not," she ordered to him. The female nodded and went to leave but was halted again by Suyin. "Hold that thought. Just stay here for the time being." She then turned to Goku. "I'll be back later and you better have some answers." With that out of the way, she opened the door with her bending and closed it behind her.

Goku just gave a blank look as she left. He wondered where his friends and family were. Surely they would have gotten to him by now right?

Extending his senses out as far as he could, he couldn't feel the presence of his wife, Gohan, Piccolo, or Bulma. In fact he sensed something off about this planet's energy. Now that he thought about it, never in his life had he heard of some 'Earth Kingdom' or Zaofu, even if he wasn't that much knowledgeable about his world, he knew many places and how to get around.

Whatever this place was, he hoped that it would allow him to recuperate quickly.

* * *

 _One day later..._

"Avatar Korra, it is a pleasure to meet you," Suyin gave a slight bow. The Avatar returned the gesture as well. The matriarch then turned her attention to the people behind Korra.

"And this must be Mako, Bolin, and Asami," she pointed out, much to their surprise.

"Wow, you've done your research," Mako praised. Suyin chuckled a little.

"I make it my business to know who is visiting my city...I'll make sure of that now," she mumbled the last part to herself.

"So you're a dancer?" Korra asked inquisitively.

"I'm a dancer, leader, wife, mother, and collector," she listed with her fingers. "A lot of people here have many skills and interests." After she said that, Aiwei leaned to her ear and whispered something inaudible to Team Avatar. She frowned a bit, looking a little upset with the Avatar.

"Korra, why did you lie when Aiwei asked if there was no one else with you?" she asked, surprising Korra and the others. She tried to explain herself but her face said it all.

"What? I-I didn't-I mean...how did you know I was lying?" Korra sighed, having a guilty look on her face. Aiwei explained that with his abilities of seismic sense, he can detect the most subtle changes in heartbeat, indicating a lie was told. He said that he is a truth seer, and there are no secrets in Zaofu.

"Who did you come with?" Suyin half-asked, half-demanded.

Korra looked away. "We came with Republic City's Chief of Police. For some reason, she didn't want anyone to know she was here," she then made eye contact with Suyin. "I'm sorry I lied to you."

Suyin looked delighted instead of upset now. "Lin's here? I would love to say hello."

Korra was confused by that statement. "Wait you know her?"

Suyin looked confused by that question as well. "You're joking right? I guess she's never told you that I'm her sister," she revealed to them. Korra and the others just looked at her in astonishment, with Bolin whispering "Wow..."

* * *

After Suyin had a bitter reunion with her sister Lin at the airship, she offered to give everyone a tour of the city. Getting Lin to go was a bit tough, but she eventually relented and had to be dragged out of the ship by Korra. They saw her two sons Wei and Wang playing a game called power disc, where there were four pillars on the court to help direct the disc in order to get it past the goalkeeper and into the goal. Eventually Wei managed to get it past Wing and bested him.

After that, they went to see her third son, Huan, who was bending metal bars in strange directions. Bolin tried to point out it looked like a banana, but Huan got irritated and explained that it was supposed to represent Harmonic Convergence and the dawn of a new age, but everyone else was unconvinced.

Finally they got to a girl who was sitting on a bench reading a book with a smile on her face. "And this is my daughter, Opal." Suyin introduced. Opal looked up from her book and gasped. She got up to her feet and walked towards them.

"Avatar Korra, it's such an honor to meet you," she bowed a bit.

Korra smiled. "It's great to meet you Opal." But then she saw a strange sight behind her, to the mountains. She grabbed Suyin's attention and pointed towards the site, where a huge crater was on the side of a mountain, making it look vastly different from the others.

"I'm sorry to ask, but how did that crater get there?" she asked her. Suyin followed her line of sight and sighed in annoyance.

"Yes, thank you. I almost forgot about that. I still have to interrogate him," she explained. Korra raised an eyebrow.

"Interrogate who exactly?" she asked. Suyin didn't answer, but turned around to address the others.

"I'm sorry but our tour has to come to an end. Enjoy yourselves here as much as you want." Everyone else just shrugged and started to walk away. She then turned back to Korra. "How would you like to help me with something? That crater over there was caused by a person and we have him detained. I'd like your help if he decides to do something crazy again," she requested.

Korra looked surprised for a second, but then smirked. "Sure, why not? If it's getting info out of bad guys, then I'm all for it," she said as she cracked her knuckles. "Lead the way."

Suyin did as she was told and took her inside to a building. They took a turn into a hallway where there were a lot of elevators, controlled by metalbenders who helped people get to their destination. Korra looked around in awe, still not believing all this was possible. "I don't think I've been here yet."

"That's right. But you are now," she smiled. Towards the end of the hallway was a strange looking elevator. Unlike the others, where they were just simple rectangular ones, this one was shaped like a triangle, guarded by a dozen soldiers. In front of them was the truth seer, Aiwei.

"Are you going to the interrogation?" he asked her. Suyin nodded and turned to the guards.

"Take us down to the detainee," she ordered. They nodded and opened the double layered door. Suyin motioned Korra and Aiwei to follow and entered. It closed relatively fast and were now being sent down underground.

"So when did that happen?" Korra asked, hoping to see what she was going to deal with.

"Well about two weeks ago, everything was going amazing. Somebody came to warn us about some meteor coming to strike our city. Zaofu was in panic for a day, it was nerve wracking to say the least. My three sons and myself tried to divert it from the city, but whether our bending had affected its course at all, it crashed on that mountainside, creating the crater you see today." She looked to see any form of surprise, but was met with a serious face.

"What does the guy have to do with it if it was just a meteor?" she inquired.

"Well, the meteor was not actually a meteor. It was some sort of spherical object, and the man fell out of it. Turns out he was really injured, broken bones, scorched skin. We took him to one of the medical centers where he stayed for about a week, and once he was stabilized, we took him to the underground facilities. He woke up yesterday and it was astonishing to see his fast recovery." Just as she said that, the elevator halted its descent and the doors opened, revealing a dimly lit hallway.

"Let's go." They walked out of the elevator and headed for the secret room. Korra seemed a little creeped out by the place, as it was nothing like the rest of the city. It seemed like it was some sort of a dungeon, but it made sense, since any city was bound to have some prisoners. When they reached it they found Kuvira, Suyin's protegee, guarding it. She smiled at her adoptive mother, which Suyin returned.

"I trust that Goku hasn't done anything while I was gone," the matriarch stated.

Kuvira just shook her head and irritably sighed. "Just see for yourself what that manchild is doing."

Korra raised an eyebrow. "Is that his name?"

Suyin gave an apologetic smile. "Yes. Dear me, I'm sorry. I can't believe I forgot to mention that."

Kuvira then opened the double layered sliding metal door. The people outside started to hear a strained voice, as if he was in physical effort. And they were right.

Right in front of them, was Goku on the floor still covered from head to toe in bandages doing...sit ups. The guards in the room looked visibly tired and worn out, probably to restrain him in naught.

"...298...299...300!" Just then, he looked up and a look that signaled he had been caught. "Uh-oh." Suyin, the guard Kuvira, an old guy, and some teenager glared at him, trying to make him feel intimidated.

"What in the name of spirits are you doing out of bed? And injured as well?" Suyin asked, finally showing a shocked look on her face.

Goku just gave a sheepish smile and scratched his arm. "I got bored on that bed so I decided I would kill time by strength training," he explained as he twisted his arm up and down.

Suyin then looked at her tired guards, who flinched in her gaze. "And my guards? What did you do to them?" she demanded.

Goku chuckled nervously. "I didn't do anything to them. They were trying to get me back to bed by throwing rocks at me," he explained.

Suyin looked to her advisor. "Is he telling the truth?" Aiwei was silent for a moment, but the matriarch received a nod in return.

A guard who was slumped on a chair pitched in. "And he called it a training exercise and had the time of his life too! He wore out all of us real quick, ma'am! I'm sorry for not trying harder," he apologized.

"I'm sure she forgives you," Goku said to appeal to the guard's dilemma.

"Shut up!" he yelled.

"I do forgive you," Suyin reassured to him. Turning back to Goku, she firmly put down her foot. "Let's get down to business. I told you yesterday that there were questions that needed to be answered. For that, you will have to sit upright on the bed with your feet on the ground. If you don't then the Avatar here," she gestured to Korra, "will make you."

Goku blinked. "The what now?"

Korra laughed. "Yeah I know. Big deal, right?"

He blinked again. "What?"

Korra got irritated and clenched her fist. "Are you stupid? You know, the Avatar? The bridge between the material world and the Spirit world!"

He blinked a third time. "Huh? What are talking about?" he asked, oblivious to Korra's frustration.

Suyin put a hand on her shoulder to hold her back and looked to Goku. "Could you just do what I requested?"

"I guess so. Sorry for the trouble," he said as he got up normally, like nothing had happened to him. However he winced as he felt a surging pain on his leg and stumbled onto the bed.

"So...you sure this is the guy? I thought he'd be all dangerous looking and evil...but he's none of those things," Korra was now a little unconvinced he could attempt to destroy a city.

Suyin nodded and frowned a bit. "Yes, I'm positive." Once everyone was settled, Suyin earthbent a slab of rock that became a table and created small pillars for them to sit on, with Korra on the left, Aiwei centered, and Suyin on the right.

"Tell me your full name," Aiwei kicked off the interrogation.

"Son Goku."

"Where are you from?"

"Earth."

"Where on Earth?"

"Mount Paozu."

Aiwei looked really confused now. "Mount Paozu? I've never heard of such a place."

"Maybe because I'm not from this planet," he said casually once again.

Korra was dumbfounded. Not from this planet? This guy definitely had some screws loose in his mind. She waited for Aiwei's response, as well as everyone else.

"You're not lying." It was more a statement than a question. Now Korra was interested in this man or alien so to speak. She only ever heard of aliens a couple times in stories or drawings, but never did she think that they were so...humanlike.

Goku simply shrugged. "I don't have any reason to lie about who I am or where I'm from."

Aiwei hummed in response. "I thought we were the only ones in the universe," he said, now eager to get new information. "Even though you aren't lying, I am still doubtful of your claims. Can you prove that you are extraterrestrial?"

Goku sat there for a bit, wondering how he could convince them. Heck, even he thought he was a human most of his life, save for his tail which was removed. His techniques though...perhaps the Kamehameha? No that could destroy a lot of things here. But maybe just a show of his power would be enough.

He stood up abruptly, startling everyone and they got into a fighting position. "Wait! I'm just showing you a technique that I'm sure no one on this planet knows." They calmed down considerably and relaxed. "But I will need everyone to stay back for this." They did what they were requested and stood at the edge of the room, but still on guard.

Goku closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He focused on the energy in his body, remembering what his otherworldly master taught him. He didn't have much reserves left anyway so he had to dig deep to find it within himself. Once he gained proper control, his eyes snapped open.

"KAIOKEN!"

Korra's eyes widened. "Kaio-what?"

A crimson aura burst forth and encompassed his entire body, letting out a burst of wind. The aura made his entire body look red and underneath his bandages there was a bright red glow. The others closed their eyes in order to shield themselves from the wind, before Korra created a windshield to block them from further irritation. Once Goku stopped powering up, his aura stabilized and took on the appearance of a gentle flame, just in red. The bandages on his head came off, revealing his wild spiky hair that flowed upwards in the direction of the aura.

Everyone was in awe, but not in a way such as fear, but more like curiosity. Goku noticed their confusion and started to explain himself. "This technique is called the Kaioken. It allows me to increase my speed and strength, my senses are heightened, and I get a temporary power boost from it too."

Korra was in awe, never having thought such a feat was possible. Increasing one's strength just by saying a word was almost too good of a chance to pass up. "Um, hey Goku?" His eyes wandered over to her, having forgotten she was even there.

"So what...you just say the word and boom you get a power boost?" she asked. If this was true, then it could be a major asset to fighting Zaheer and his gang when the time comes.

Goku was about to respond, but before he could his aura faded and fell to the ground gasping for air. Everyone in the room looked at him with a slightly concerned expression. Korra tried to go up to him, but he held a hand out.

"Don't *gasp* worry about me. I'm *gasp* just fine," he tried to say, but even he knew that Kaioken took almost everything he had to hold it. He got up, wobbling a bit, and sat back down on the bed. He took a few more gulps of air before he sighed and looked at his audience with a 'I told you so' face.

Aiwei cleared his throat, grabbing everyone's attention. "Well, I guess that settles it. You are...not of this world. But that still raises one obvious question." He paused for a few seconds, just for effect. " _Why_ are you here?"

Goku knew this question would come sooner or later. He knew how he did, but didn't know where to start at all. His trip to Namek? The Ginyu's? Frieza? But before an explanation could come out, a huge rumbling sound was heard.

Korra took a stance as well as the others in the room. "What was that? Are we being attacked?" She looked to Suyin who slammed a foot on the ground, trying to sense vibrations that were out of the ordinary. She shook her head in the negative. But what came next was surprising. Goku was _laughing._ Laughing so hard that he fell on his back, clutching his sides with his hands.

Korra was irritated again. "What are you laughing about? There could be an attack right now, but all you can do is laugh?"

Goku calmed down and wiped a tear from his eye. "I guess I was hungrier than I thought. That wasn't an attack, that was my stomach!"


	2. Explanations

**I had spare time so I decided I would work on this while I had the chance. This chapter was definitely longer than I wanted it to be, but I guess that's good. I didn't expect this story to get this many reviews for the first chapter so thanks to all of you.**

 **Also as a quick note, a couple people have PM'ed me about making this GokuxKorra. Don't know how I would make it work or feel about that since Goku's 25 right now and Korra is only 18 and live on completely different planets. Should I let it happen or should Goku stay faithful? Decide in the reviews if you want or go to a poll I put up at the request of a user whose name I will not disclose.**

 **This chapter has a little teensy bit of angst, so don't mind it.**

 **Update: I realized that Goku had done a little too much explaining, so I made a shortened and more realistic version of what he said before. In this new scenario, he doesn't transform into a Super Saiyan so the Avatar gang doesn't know about that ability yet.**

* * *

"Wow! This looks amazing!" Goku exclaimed, seeing a meal fit for a king right in front of him.

After getting out of their momentary stupor, Suyin deemed him safe to roam around the city, but not without telling a few guards to keep a close watch on him. After Goku had politely asked for food, albeit a little desperately, the matriarch relented. She brought him over to the dining hall along with Korra and Aiwei, to get more info out of him. What Goku didn't know was that Suyin had her own chef, and he used to be a pirate. It was a good example of how people could change in his eyes. Her chef brought many delicacies to the table, making Goku drool a bit.

He was about to dig in before the doors to the hall opened, revealing a couple teenagers by it. Korra apparently knew those as she called them over. "Hey guys! Mako, Bolin, and Asami! Come sit down here!" She pointed to the empty seats next to her. They did as they were requested and sat down. The food on their table looked great to them and were about to eat when they saw a horrifying sight.

Goku was sucking all the food at the table into his mouth like a black hole. One second it was a drumstick and a huge fish the next. He was eating so fast that everyone else lost their will to have their sustenance and looked on with wide eyes. This man was eating 10 plates a minute!

"Guys I think I'm gonna puke," Asami said as she covered her mouth.

"Yeah, no kidding," the firebender agreed. Turning his attention to Korra, he wanted to catch up to her. "So Korra, where did you go?" asked Mako. Korra just grinned at him.

"Well, you remember that crater I saw?" she asked. He nodded in confirmation. "Well apparently, that guy in the bandages caused it. Just guess what that guy is."

"Uhh...powerful?" he said with hesitation.

"No, this guy is an alien!" she exclaimed with unusual excitement. Everyone looked to her, including Goku who was trying to be a little more polite when eating.

"Who's an alien?" asked Bolin after he had a spit take.

Goku simply raised his hand and went back to eating, this time a little more quickly. Mako, Bolin, and Asami gaped at her, wondering what the heck was wrong with Korra.

"Korra, not that I don't trust your Avatar instincts, but this guy looks completely normal to me, not some green man," Bolin tried to reason, taking a glance at Goku. Mako and Asami agreed with him completely.

"Trust me guys. He proved he is, right Aiwei?" she looked to him for confirmation

Aiwei nodded and decided that now would be a good time to ask him about his reasons for coming to this world of theirs. "Well let's get back to the main topic. Why are you here?" he asked. Goku slurped some noodles and downed a whole glass of water before slamming them down on the table again.

"Woohoo, that hit the spot. Thanks Suyin," he said. She was still a little disgusted by what she saw but managed to nod at him. She called the chef over to take all their plates back for cleaning, which he did. The Saiyan then turned to the truth seer.

"Well for your question...I didn't come here intentionally," he said.

Aiwei raised an eyebrow. "Then let me rephrase that. What led you here?"

Goku was silent for a moment before responding. "Are you ready to hear a long story?" he asked. Everyone in the room eagerly nodded.

"We have all the time in the world," Korra said. Not really, she needed to go to the airbenders but that wasn't on her mind at the moment.

He sighed. "Well, I guess you already by now that I'm not a human. I'm from a planet called Earth, but it's completely different from this one."

His mood became serious. "But I didn't come straight from there. I was on another planet at the time, called Namek."

Mako spoke up. "Why did you go there in the first place?" he asked.

Goku furrowed his brow. "My friends were killed when these people called the Saiyans invaded our planet. We had these things called Dragon Balls, seven magic orbs that would summon a powerful dragon, Shenron. When collected together, we could've been granted one wish, from wishing for food to bringing the dead back to life," he saw the awed looks on their faces, being very attentive to what he was saying. "I had actually died once too, and the dragon balls brought me back."

Korra widened her eyes. "Wait, hold on a minute. You died before and were just resurrected by these things," she asked him.

The Saiyan nodded. "Yeah, but that's a story for another time. The dragon balls were really powerful and the Saiyans were after them, for whatever reason."

"But one of my friend's life, Piccolo, was tied to the dragon balls, so when he died..."

"The dragon balls went with him?" Korra finished hesitantly. Goku nodded, affirming her line as true. "But what does you having to leave your planet have to do with that?" she asked.

"Piccolo wasn't from Earth either. See, he was from Namek," Goku revealed. Everyone's eyes lit up in understanding, seemingly connecting the dots. "His people had a whole other set of dragon balls. The thing is, we ran into some nasty but just as powerful people along the way who were also after them. But I got pretty banged up when this guy called Ginyu tried to switch bodies with me."

Bolin gasped. "Oh, so you became a freaky alien and he became you?" he asked.

Mako sighed. "Bo, why are you like this?"

His brother shrugged. "What, I just want to know. It's an honest question," he said.

Goku laughed a bit. "Yeah, I guess I did. It wasn't fun at all, because he wounded himself right before we switched so I would've had a handicap. My friends had to beat down Ginyu who was still in my body just to get him out. Safe to say, it worked and I was me again in no time, but just roughed up a lot."

"Oh, so that's why you were injured when I found you," Suyin commented. Goku shook his head slowly and closed his eyes.

"No trust me. That was a walk in the park compared to what happened after that. Remember what I said about this nasty guy who was after the dragon balls." Everyone nodded in unison.

Goku opened his eyes. "Well, my friends had to put me in some healing pod so I could recover while they went out to fight the one responsible for killing the people of Namek," he gritted his teeth, again very frustrated. This time it was visible on his face.

"Are you okay, Goku?" Korra asked in slight worry. He got out of his state and took a deep breath.

"Yeah I'm fine," he reassured. "His name was Frieza and he was the one responsible for killing all of the Namekians just so he could get the Dragon Balls for himself."

Everyone else was horrified by that revelation. It sounded a lot like how the Fire Nation killed all the Air Nomads to eliminate the Avatar.

"Eventually I was healed, and the strange thing was that I was more powerful than ever. I was able to match him in strength until he told me that he was holding his power back. I got too confident and baited him to show his power, which was a huge mistake for me. He outclassed me in every way and no matter what I did, he swatted it away."

Again, everyone was appalled by this Frieza. He sounded like a person they would never want to cross paths with. They never knew someone so sadistic to ruthlessly torture people they didn't like.

"I only had one more ace up my sleeve: The Spirit Bomb. I tried to gather any life energy from Namek, the grass, trees, animals, it's three suns. But it wasn't enough so I had to borrow energy from life in the neighboring star systems too. He figured out what I was doing and nearly killed me, but Piccolo saved me and bought me time to finish gathering energy." He took a glance at their expressions, some in anticipation and some in anger.

Korra spoke up. "Wait, Spirit Bomb? As in like spiritual energy?" Goku thought about it for a second. Was it spiritual energy? It could be considered spiritual since it took energy from lifeforms and Otherworld had a lot of it.

"Yeah, you could call it that. It's basically taking a piece of energy that someone has to offer whether it's from the soul or living body." he explained. Korra nodded, never thinking that spirit energy could be gathered in such a way.

Goku continued his story. "Once it was completed, I threw it at him and it looked like he was gone for good. We thought it was over and we could head back home, see our family and friends again. But before I knew it, Frieza came out of nowhere. He was definitely banged up, but that didn't stop him from shooting a beam right through Piccolo." Slowly but surely, rage started to fill his being again. "I felt so helpless that time and I was too tired to even do anything. But then...then..." he couldn't finish it once he remembered why he had the power to defeat the tyrant. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

Out of seemingly nowhere, winds started to pick up inside the room. Everyone was confused until they saw that the source of it was Goku himself. They didn't know if their eyes were playing tricks on them, but they could've swore they saw a golden glow around the Saiyan. "That bastard..." he said the words in a menacing way. Suyin and Aiwei got up from their seats and started to back away, covering their eyes from the gusts of air. The room started to rumble and made the table shake violently.

"Goku! Calm down!" Korra yelled out to him. Mako, Bolin and Asami backed away, not wanting to do anything to provoke Goku further.

"Goku!" Mako shouted his name.

"Goku, calm down!" Bolin agreed as he looked over to him.

It seemed to work when the winds died down and the rumbling stopped. The golden glow that accompanied it also faded as well. Goku snapped out of his rage and widened his eyes. "Oh man, I'm so sorry guys. I don't know what came over me," he said remorsefully.

Korra settled her arms down from in front of her and took a few steps forward slowly. "It's alright but what happened to you that made you so made?" she asked him.

Bolin nodded fearfully in agreement. "Yeah, you almost tore this place down man," he complained.

The rest of the occupants in the room remained standing, cautious that somehow this man would have another episode.

Goku's eyes darkened. "Frieza...killed my best friend right in front of me," he said sadly.

Korra put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a look of pity. "I'm so sorry Goku," she said to him.

Goku clenched his fists again. "And he planned to do the same thing to my son. I got so angry that I just snapped. Some new power came to me through my rage and it was the reason I was able to beat Frieza."

"So how much stronger did you get?" asked Mako, flipping over a chair and sitting back down.

"Think of me being completely helpless before to me completely having him outclassed in every way. When he saw that there was no way out for him, he tried to blow up the planet and take me with it." That was the best answer he had for him right now.

"That sounds neat. I wish I could have that ability," Bolin said with a bit of humor.

Goku narrowed his eyes. "It came with a price though. My friends had to die before I could tap into it. My judgement was clouded and all I could feel was rage the entire time. I wanted to make him suffer and I did. When he tried to blow up the planet, it didn't blow up right away. He told me it would take 5 minutes, so I just decided to beat him before it blew up. Even through all that rage, I tried to give him chances to walk away but all he did was throw it back in my face. Eventually he was cut in half by his own attack, but still didn't have the heart to kill him. I figured the planet would do that for me."

"But why would he blow it up while he was on the planet?" Suyin asked him.

"Because he's not like us. Frieza doesn't need air to survive. He could've survived the planet's explosion and go to the nearest planet where he could recover but I didn't let that happen. But anyways, Namek was about to blow and it didn't look like I had much time left. My ship was too far away for me to reach it, so I tried Frieza's spaceship. Turns out that it was already banged up, and I almost gave up hope because if I had died on Namek, I couldn't have been wished back ever."

"But I saw another spacepod while I was trying to turn Frieza's ship on. I knew it was my only chance and I took it. There wasn't enough time to plot a course, so I just fired up the engines and punched it. I made it out of the explosion with seconds to spare, and that was the last thing I remembered before waking up here," he sighed as he finally finished his story.

There was a moment of silence after he finished. The man in front of them had gone through so much in such little time, after so many close calls as well. Suyin especially felt bad for berating him when he woke up, being ignorant of the man's troubles.

Aiwei was the first to speak up. "I can say now that you have been telling the truth the entire time. It is mostly saddening to hear your tale. What will you do after recuperating?" he asked him.

"Probably just leave. My friends and my own son probably think I'm dead right now, so I don't want to worry them further," he said.

"Yes, that is a wise choice of actions," Aiwei agreed right away, not wanting anyone to know his true intentions. If he could defeat people who could destroy entire worlds...then that would be bad news for him. He then turned to Suyin and gave a little nod, which she returned. The truth seer left the room with his hands behind his back, and closed the door behind him.

But then Goku realized something. "But wait, where is my spaceship?" he turned to Suyin. "You said you're the one who found me. Did you keep it somewhere?" She nodded and called for a servant. She whispered something in his ear and he sped off to the hallway.

Goku just looked on until he saw some of his bandages were teared. He pulled on them because they were irritating him now, and bandages weren't his choice of wear in the first place either. "Do you think I could put some clothes on? These things are doing nothing for me right now," he frowned.

"Yes there is. Mina, would lead this man to get some proper attire?" Suyin called one of the guards over. The female nodded to her and motioned Goku to follow. He tried to stand up but his leg hadn't healed yet so he crashed back down on the chair. Goku hissed in pain and grabbed the aching limb.

He chuckled a little sheepishly. "Wow, I guess this leg's still banged up, huh?" The guard then took Goku and lifted him over her shoulder, surprising him with her strength. "Woah!" The guard took the liberty of getting out as soon as possible to appease the matriarch.

Korra leaned into Mako's ear. "Hey do you think Goku will help us...you know, with Zaheer and his group?" she whispered. Mako only shrugged.

"I don't know if he would but you make it sound like we can't do it ourselves," he pointed out.

She raised her hands as a gesture of defense. "Not at all. I'm just saying that in case something goes wrong," she tried to reason.

Bolin leaned in to the conversation. "Hey what are we whispering about?" he tried to sound like them but was promptly ignored.

Mako sighed and ran a hand through his face. "Look, the guy already has enough problems in his hands. We don't need to put ours on his stack," he justified.

Korra shoulders slumped and looked a little downcast, not noticed by anyone else. "I guess so." She didn't know why but it kind of saddened her for some reason. Maybe because she could relate to someone having a huge weight on their shoulders, and expected to save everyone when the time comes. Not that she wouldn't save anyone. It was a part of her nature to do so. A hand was placed on her shoulders and she looked to see Suyin with a smile on her face.

"Come on. I'm sure my daughter is anxious to see you again," she said. Korra smiled back, remembering her mission for the airbenders.

"Sure let's go." With that, Team Avatar followed Suyin outside, resuming the journey they were sent on.

* * *

After Goku had left to get real clothes, he found that the tunic everyone wore just wasn't suited for him. It was too long, baggy, and those metal slices looked really weird on him. He requested that he get orange and blue shirts and orange pants, but was told by the tailors that they did not have those colors. Instead they gave him a light green tank top and dark brown pants to wear, with bandages still around his leg. A few of the girls there blushed a bit when they saw his muscular arms and frame, but he didn't care to notice.

Now that it was in the afternoon, their next destination was the technology lab, where his space pod was held. Unfortunately, it seemed that Varrick had taken an interest towards it and was about to start examining it. Goku obviously had become irritated when he realized his only method of space travel was about to be torn apart.

"Zhu Li! Do the thing!" The man with a thin moustache ordered a brown haired woman vaguely. But somehow she knew what he meant and gave a small bow. Walking towards the door she tried to push the spiky haired man in a wheelchair out but the guards would not let her. After relenting she turned to her boss.

"I'm terribly sorry Varrick," she bowed again. Varrick's let out a deep irritated breath and lazily turned his head towards the man from the spacepod.

"Look buddy, this is some really great tech right in front of my face, and I can't just let it go without looking at all the parts first!" he yelled dramatically, waving a screwdriver in his hands.

Goku simply scowled at him. "No, that's my only ticket off this rock and I can't have you dismantling it just because of your selfish desires." Varrick just turned around to face him with an incredulous look.

"This isn't selfish! This is a way to help our world grow in technological power and increase our standard of living, for crying out loud! And I can get a profit out of it too!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air, forgetting completely about the unselfish part.

Kuvira, who was escorting Goku, stepped up. "This isn't a negotiation, Varrick! We could just send you back to Republic City, seeing as how you are a fugitive," she threatened, knowing that he was scared easily.

And she was right. He threw his screwdriver in the air and clanged on the floor. "Alright fine! Geez, you get a man to lead the technology department and this is how he gets treated!" He patted his tunic, even though there wasn't even any dust on it. He started to walk out of the door and looked back. "Come on Zhu Li! We have a thing to do!" His assistant immediately left the room with him.

After the eccentric businessman left, Goku pulled up to the pod and looked at it. He hadn't been able to get a good look on it before but it was much bigger than he thought it would be. Fortunately for him, it looked like it was still intact, which was good. He wondered how he had opened it the last time and tried a command. "Open sesame!" Nothing happened and Goku just looked at it with a blank face. He looked to Kuvira, who stood their shaking her head. "Do you know how to open it?"

She looked at him incredulously. "What?! No! Do I look like I know how to operate alien technology?" Goku scratched his head and tried to think of another way to open it. He put a hand on the window of the ship and suddenly the inside of it flashed as the pod began to open. He drew his hand away and moved out of the doors way. Just then, Korra, Mako and Bolin walked into the room.

"Hey Goku," Korra greeted.

"What's up," Mako said as well.

"How's it hanging?" Bolin joined in as well.

Goku looked back at them with a grin and waved. "Hey guys!" Team Avatar minus Asami looked at the pod with curiosity. It was spherical and had a hatch in the front with a lot of buttons and controls. The Saiyan tried to get up from the wheelchair he was on, but hissed again in pain when his leg started to act up again. "Damn it." He limped to the front of the pod and sat on the seat, which was surprisingly comfortable.

He tried to command it again. "Computer?" The buttons and controls suddenly flashed with light as the ship turned on. The others backed away a bit, surprised by the nature of their alien companion's ship.

 _"Yes?"_

Surprised that even worked, he tried to talk to it. "What planet am I on?"

 _"Jeice, you are now currently outside Frieza's territory, on Planet BW45, or known as 'Earth'. The inhabitants must be wiped out immediately for galactic sale."_

Goku was horrified by that. It seems that this was the next planet on Frieza's list. Thankfully he defeated his soldiers before that could happen. Meanwhile, Team Avatar couldn't believe what they were hearing. Their planet was supposed to be purged of everything? "Our planet was supposed to be destroyed?!" Korra gasped.

Goku nodded grimly. "It's a good thing I put down Frieza's soldiers. Otherwise it could've led to the worst."

"So that means we would've had an alien invasion?" Mako questioned. Goku nodded to him and Mako groaned. "Great, it would've been the Red Lotus and weird space guys...no offense to you," he clarified.

Goku shrugged and went back to toying around with his pod. "Computer, is there anyway I can get to another Planet Earth?"

 _"1 other listing of Planet Earth: Coordinates FX50 in the singular star system of Sol of the Orion Arm, 128.45 light years direct route."_

"I have no idea what that just said," Bolin commented. Korra nudged his shoulders.

"Hush up, Bolin," she said as she also tried to figure out what the heck that ship was saying.

Goku put a hand on his chin. He didn't how far 128 light years was but if it had a hundred in it, then that means it must be really far away. Would the ship even go that far? "Does the ship have enough fuel to make it in one trip?"

 _"Negative. The propellant tank is only 23% full. Furthest distance before ship failure: 31.83 light years. Would you like to visit Planet Frieza 22 to refuel?"_

Goku was about to say yes, but then just rejected it. "Uh, no that wouldn't work for me. Is there any other planet I could go to?"

 _"List of stops outside the empire: Planet Ykame, 29 light years, Planet Irindtim, 24 light years, and Planet Yardrat, 14 light years. List of stops-"_

Goku cut the computer off, making his choice. "I think I'll take Yardrat. How long will it take to get there?"

 _"Planet Yardrat: Distance 14 light years. Travel time 41 Earth days. Abundance in resources very high. Appropriate fuel for tank is positive. Would you like to set a course now?"_

Goku's eyes widened and yelped. "No! Don't set a course yet!" He calmed down when the computer stopped preparing for travel. "Ok computer, that's all I needed to know. Thanks." With that, the system shut down along with the lights with a slight hum.

A yawn was heard from Bolin, stretching his arms to get rid of the fatigue in them. "Well I'm beat today. I going to take a nap guys. I'll see you tomorrow," he waved to them and walked out of the door.

Mako started towards the door as well. "I think I'll hit the hay too. I need to figure out where I'm staying," with that thought he walked out of the lab. Now only Goku and Korra remained inside.

"So Goku," Korra spoke up. The Saiyan turned to face her. "Mind explaining what that just said?"

"Yeah. I can get to my home planet but I have to take a pit stop along the way. There's barely any fuel left in this thing," he summarized. Trying to get out of the pod, he lifted his good leg to not touch any buttons, but stumbled out of it anyways and fell on his rear.

Korra walked up to him and pulled him up, placing an arm on her shoulders. "Damn you're heavy as hell," Korra grunted. The Water Tribe girl took a glance at his arms and gaped. She didn't notice it before but this guy was _jacked_ as hell too, not seeing even an ounce of fat on the guy. "Quite the muscle man too huh?" the words came out of her mouth before she could process it and put a hand around her mouth.

Goku blinked and looked down at her. "What did you say?" he asked, thinking she said something to him.

She quickly denied saying anything, internally reprimanding herself for trying to check him out and got a little flustered. They trudged over to the wheelchair where he was unceremoniously dropped.

"Thank a lot Korra. My leg's the only thing left to heal and it's getting in the way of everything," he told her. That leg of his was getting to his nerves now. Korra raised an eyebrow.

"If you need healing, then I can do it," she offered him, slightly reaching a hand out towards him.

Goku's eyes snapped to her but then looked a little guilty. These people had given him so much hospitality but he's still in this sorry state. "I appreciate it, but it's ok. You guys have done a lot and I don't know to repay you."

"It's alright superman! You saved us from those aliens that were going to invade us, so think of it as a token of gratitude," she smiled while giving him a slap on the back. Goku laughed and then relented.

"Well I guess I can't stop you then. How are you going to do it anyways?" he asked. They most certainly did not have Senzu beans or a healing chamber, but he trusted her with what she was doing.

Korra got a smug look on her face and crossed her arms underneath her chest. "Well, I am one of the best waterbenders around as well as having great healing abilities." As a demonstration, the Avatar took water particles out of thin air and condensed them into ice shards hovering in place. The Saiyan was impressed by this ability. If she could get water out of thin air, then she might never have to thirst. She then flung them to the other side of the room where they penetrated the wall and stuck there.

"Now I'm kinda scared," Goku joked. Korra recognized that and laughed as well, pulling the ice spikes from the wall and turning them into a liquid.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you _too_ bad," she joked back. The liquid made its way to Goku's leg and did something that surprised him. The water started to glow at her will while moving her hands on his leg, but the bandages were getting in the way so they had to go. "Could you take these off? I can't work at my best if these are in front of me," she requested. Goku did as he was told and peeled them off his skin slowly, thinking it was good riddance.

Once Korra started, she was a little flabbergasted. Normally if a person was healing on their own, she couldn't tell, but this guy's wounds were already closing before treating them. It was only a matter of getting the bone back into place. It took a few moments but she could sense it correcting itself now and soon everything in his leg was healed.

She stood up and clapped her hands, signaling she was done. Goku felt like he was in heaven the entire time she was healing him. Her abilities felt way better then the instantaneous rejuvenation the Senzu's provided, and soothed him a lot. "Well you're all set now, superman. Check it out and see for yourself."

Korra definitely knew what she was doing, as he started to walk back and forth in the lab. There wasn't even the slightest hint of pain in his being anymore. It was safe to say that he was back to 100 percent now. "Wow, Korra! I don't think I can thank you enough. You really do know your stuff," he complimented, feeding her already large ego.

Grinning, she put her hands on her hips. "I know I'm awesome Goku, don't need to keep on telling me."

"Yeah well if you need any favors, don't hesitate to ask alright?" He started to walk out of the door when a hand was clasped on his shoulder. He looked back to see Korra with a smirk.

"I think I have a favor for you."


	3. Knowledge

**Thank. Goodness. With the overwhelming vote towards no GokuxKorra and my personal opinion, it will not happen. Like, it won't even be mentioned at all. That would have been really weird to write and could get confusing really quick. So please forget about it entirely.**

 **I haven't responded to any reviews yet and I won't for now, but I'll address the guest reviewer SSGSSJ3 Vegito. Sorry dude, but I honestly don't know how I would make that work. I'm not that into romance between minor characters anyways and forget about me doing a rated M story. You have to get someone else to do it for you.**

 **I'm sorry to inform you guys of this, but this story won't be updated in quite a while, so yes from hereon out, it is on hiatus. Not an indefinite hiatus, but temporary.**

 **Leave your thoughts in the review section below! Tell me what you thought of this chapter. Was it too short? Did I miss certain facts?**

* * *

"I think I have a favor for you," Korra put it simply. Goku blinked then chuckled a bit.

"That was quick," he remarked.

Korra put her hand behind her head and scratched it. "Well, I was hoping you could show me that technique of yours...whaddya call it again? The red aura and all?" she asked of him. Give her a break, she's only heard the name once.

"You mean Kaioken?" Goku was flabbergasted by her request. He didn't even know if she could manipulate her energy at all and that technique took him several months to learn. But then again she only wanted him to show it so he could comply with that.

The Avatar's expression lit up and snapped her fingers. "Yeah! That's what I meant to say."

Goku wasn't really a fan of showing off his moves to just anyone but this girl seemed adamant about it. Oh well, not like any harm was being done. He smiled and nodded at her. "Sure why not? I'll show you the Kaioken just one more time." A quick look at his surroundings told him that this probably wasn't the best place to do it. Korra seemed to read his thoughts as she started towards the door.

"Come on outside. I'm sure Su won't like it if her room got messed up," she suggested. Goku said nothing as he followed her out the door, agreeing with her statement. It was nearly dusk outside, as the sun was about to set for the day. The two made their way to an open grass area in front of a couple buildings that were currently vacated; the perfect place for a demonstration such as this.

"Alright, I think this place is good," Goku said. Korra took a few steps back from him, remembering what had happened last time and was prepared for the wind that _wouldn't_ hit her in the face this time. The Saiyan widened his stance as he prepared for the power increase.

"Kaioken!" Surprisingly, only a gentle breeze came out of the burst of power, as a gentle red aura surrounded Goku again, this time less violently. This was only the base powerup, so it felt like nothing to him now. His hair didn't flow upwards as much anymore either, long since having gained proper control over it.

He looked at the Water Tribe to see her reaction. It wasn't a surprised face; more like in awe or something akin to it. "Wow...I've never seen anything like this before," she managed to get out. Not that she had seen many auras before in the first place, but it looked like he was in complete control.

The alien grinned cheekily. "Well, I did kind of learn this in the afterlife," he pointed out just to tease her.

Korra turned red out of embarrassment, forgetting the fact that the man had freaking _died_ then came back. In all her years as the Avatar, resurrection was not really a topic that she ever thought she would deal with. "Yeah well...I'm still trying to wrap my head around that. And that you're not from this world either. I thought being the Avatar would help me deal with this."

Goku shrugged as he let his red aura die down slowly. Then he picked up on a piece of what she said. "You're a...what? A labrador?"

Korra almost face-palmed at that. "No! I'm the _Avatar_! Master of all four elements and that stuff-" she paused as she remembered...again that he was an alien. He didn't know jackshit about what an Avatar was. Regaining her composure she gave an apologetic look to him. "I'm sorry. I keep forgetting that you're a spaceman."

He only shrugged again. "None taken."

"Well on our world, we have normal ordinary people called non-benders. People who can't bend an element. Then we have people who can bend one element like air, water, earth, or fire. But there's only one person in the whole world that can bend all those elements. Care to take a guess who?" she questioned smugly. No matter what anyone said, she will always be proud to be the Avatar.

Goku only scratched his head and gave a blank look to her. "Uh...question? What the heck is bending an element?"

This time Korra was prepared. "I meant manipulating an element. Nobody wants to say air manipulation or water manipulation, so we just call it airbending or waterbending," she answered swiftly. He nodded, signaling for her to continue.

"I'm the Avatar, meaning only I can bend all four elements," she revealed to him. His eyes widened a bit before he connected the dots in his head.

"So that's why your energy is the strongest I've felt on this planet so far." Well if this girl was important, maybe he could get a quick spar here after all.

Now it was Korra's turn to be surprised. "You can feel someone else's energy?"

Goku nodded. "Sure I can. Everything here has it's own distinct life or spiritual energy. The grass, the trees, the animals, the people here. But," he dragged out that last word a bit as his face turned into a slight frown. "Why does there feel like there's another...signature inside you."

She knew exactly who he was talking about and didn't feel like elaborating everything for him now. "Just the perks of being an Avatar," she waved it off casually. He apparently got the hint as he decided to stop prying. But what caught him off guard was what she asked next.

"Can anyone learn how to use this Kaioken?!" she asked suddenly. The Super Saiyan actually took a step back in surprise. He should have expected that by now, but still...did she really think that this was easy? He was silent for a moment, scrutinizing her under his gaze with a serious look. She looked back at him with equal determination.

"I'm sorry...but I can't," he revealed to her solemnly, looking down at his feet.

Korra's expression visibly deflated right away. "What? Why not?"

He looked back at her with sympathetic eyes. "It's not that I don't want to, honest." Her behavior so far showed that she was more of the demanding type. Not well suited for a technique such as this.

The Avatar spread her arms out questioningly. "Then why? Is it too hard to do or something?"

Nodding, he began his explanation. "Yeah see that's the thing. The Kaioken isn't some sort of plaything that you can learn in a few hours. It's a really tough martial arts discipline that took me months to learn, even when I totally dedicated myself to it." A part of himself was surprised he managed to think of all that.

"I guess so. Sorry for asking, it looked pretty neat to me," she apologized uncharacteristically. _'That's weird. Usually I'd be yelling or angry right now.'_ Tenzin would be so proud of her, she thought with amusement.

Goku put his hands behind his head. "No biggie. I actually acted the same way you did when I first saw it being demonstrated." That was another thing King Kai had instilled in him: Lots and lots of patience, all being worth it in the end.

"So I guess you'll be leaving for your home tomorrow then," Korra asked, wanting to change the subject. Goku put a finger on his chin, thinking about it long and hard. While he could do that, there was an entire world waiting to be explored. No way was he going to pass that up.

"Nah, maybe in a couple days. I'll probably see the sights around this planet for a while before packing up," he told her.

Korra nodded at him, but then made a curious expression. "Oh so then you'll need an airship for that right? Or a boat of some kind," she suggested, but at the same time doubting he'd be able to acquire those things.

The Saiyan blinked. "No it's fine. I can just fly around." To prove his point, he lifted himself off the ground a few feet and levitated there.

Now beginning to think that this was normal by now, Korra gaped in awe. "B-but how? You're not even airbending!" she exclaimed. The teen tried to feel any disturbed air currents with her hands but couldn't find any.

He stopped his levitation and landed on the ground. "No, I'm using the energy in my body to do it; my _ki_ ," he answered, yawning the next second. Man he was more tired than he thought.

Korra gave him a confused glance. "Ki? You mean chi?" she asked.

Goku stared at her for a moment before shrugging. "Whatever you guys call a person's energy here. I just push my energy underneath my feet to do it," he explained, putting a hand on his head. This whole planet sure was strange to him. No one knew that flight was possible?

Korra clenched her hands into fists and was about to say something before a man rushed up to them in the field.

He was slightly out of breath and put his hands on his knees so he could catch it. Regaining his composure, he cleared his throat awkwardly and bowed. "Avatar Korra, the matriarch has invited you to a private meeting regarding her daughter. Son Goku, you have also been asked to join."

Korra nodded to him. "When is it supposed to start?"

"Once the gates of Zaofu close for the day," the messenger replied.

She took a quick look at Goku and almost laughed. He had an incredulous look on his face that screamed _'What the heck?'._ "Alright. Tell her I'll be there and Goku will be coming along."

Hearing the part about him made him frown. "What? Why do I have to go?"

Almost as if the messenger expected the question, he replied right away. "She states that there will be a full course meal involved."

Any thoughts of not attending were completely vanquished at the thought of food. His frown turned into a full blown grin. "Well why didn't you say so in the first place?" He walked up to him and casually slapped his back. Well, attempted to be casual. Next thing he knew, the poor guy was now rocketing away from the city at high speeds while screaming at the top of his lungs.

"What the heck Goku?! Why'd you do that to him?!" Korra asked with a panicked tone. She wanted to be able to catch the screaming man but he was too far away for her to do any good.

The Saiyan had the same look on his face. "AH! I didn't mean to do that. I'm not used to this planet's gravity yet." With that said, he ignited his white aura and blasted off to catch him, creating winds that blew Korra to the ground.

"What the- Oof!" She landed on her rear end, but that wasn't what surprised her. He was so fast! Not even a second later, he instantly appeared before her with the man over his shoulder, presumably passed out from the shock.

Setting the guy down gently on the grass, Goku ran a hand through his hair. "Oh geez, what do I do now?" He looked at Korra for an answer, but she was still stuttering something incoherent.

"Wha- Bu- How- the- what- did- so- fast..." she tried to form a response, but it was too hard considering her awe. For once in her life, she was utterly stumped. How many surprises did he have with him?

Goku decided to just drop the whole issue and thought about the food on the dining table, making him drool a bit. He held a hand out to Korra, which she declined and got up herself, patting her clothes to get the dust off it.

He chuckled and turned towards the opposite direction. "C'mon! There's a full course meal with my name on it, haha!" He ignited his aura once more and blasted off towards the direction of Suyin's energy, also catching some bystanders by surprise as he zoomed past them.

Korra stood there and just shook her head. "This day has been way too crazy for me," she said to herself as she started walking towards Suyin's home as well.

* * *

The Avatar and her friends walked through the halls of the matriarch's home, taking a few glances at the architecture once in awhile. Bolin stretched his arms and yawned loudly, irritating his brother.

"Really Bo? In my ear?" Mako made an irritated face as well.

The earthbender seemingly ignored him and turned to face his Water Tribe friend. "I get that we're Team Avatar, but why did you wake us up to go to this meeting of yours?" he groaned, wiping his eyes of any gunk.

Asami slapped him on the arm lightly. "Hey you volunteered for this mission Bo. We came to help Korra remember?" she was amused when he yawned again, this time even louder.

Korra smirked at him. "I didn't want to get bored that's all," she giggled a bit as he pouted at her. "Besides, I'm hearing from city boy here," Mako rolled his eyes at the nickname, "that you got a thing for Opal."

Bolin fake gasped and turned to Mako. "What made you think that?!" he exclaimed.

Mako raised an eyebrow in amusement. "You told me when we got to our room bro," he said matter-of-factly.

Bolin childishly glared at him for a second before turning back to Korra. "Like I was asking, what's this all about?"

"It's something Suyin wanted to talk about me with. Has to do with Opal and her airbending training," she answered.

Bolin slightly grinned at that and puffed his chest a bit. "Then sure why not? You guys could use some Bolin help anyways." The others just stared at him with knowing look. Obviously, he was just going there because of Opal.

"Sure Bolin, whatever you say," Korra laughed. They both walked into the dining hall where Suyin told her to meet up at. The tables and chairs were all back to their original place before Goku had trashed the place with his transformation.

Suyin was sitting in the middle of three seats at the end of the U-shaped table, with Lin glaring at the floor right in front of her. The new airbender next to her looked very uncomfortable with her aunt. The teen Avatar rolled her eyes at that; why was she being so hostile to her own sister? "Ah, you're here Korra," Suyin called. "Please all of you, take a seat," she gestured towards the empty seats at the table.

As expected, Bolin immediately darted to the chair next to Opal. Mako chuckled and turned to Korra. "You go sit next to Suyin. I have to watch over the two lovebirds," pointing to his brother. Korra smiled and nodded. Walking over to Suyin, she sat down on her chair, which was actually really comfortable.

"I trust that you are being well accommodated here?" Suyin asked. Lin snorted to herself but made sure she was heard. Her younger sister turned to give a swift glare but she quickly turned back to Korra.

"Yeah, it's a really nice place you've got here. Looks like you made the perfect life," Korra complimented her.

The matriarch smiled at the praise. "Yes, it's almost everything I could've asked for," taking a quick glance at her sister, "and so much more." She was about to say something else but then took note of the empty seat next to the Avatar, making her frown a bit. "That's strange. Where is Goku? I could've sworn I told the messenger to call him here too," the youngest Beifong wondered.

Korra looked to her side but merely snorted. "Don't worry about it. He's probably ravaging the kitchen right-"

"Is the food here yet?" a certain Saiyan interjected as he entered the dining hall.

"-now," she finished as a blank look crossed her face. _'Of course now he'd show up,'_ she thought amusedly. She saw the disappointed look on his face as he didn't find what he was looking for.

Suyin chuckled to herself before calling out to him. "No it's not, but if you would sit down it would arrive quicker." And just as she said that he came running towards the seat next to Korra and sat down, eager to get his next fill. The older woman gestured to a servant in front of her to go to the kitchen which he did with haste, knowing this was about this man's bizarre appetite.

"Neat place you got here," Goku said off-handedly as he looked around the whole room they were in. "Never really see places like this a whole lot."

"Thank you, I've been getting that a lot lately," the matriarch said, referring to Korra. She exhaled lightly and look around the dining hall.

Goku with food: Check. Team Avatar: check. Opal and grumpy aunt: check. Now that everyone was here, the meeting could commence. "Alright may I have everyone's attention," all conversations stopped at the call of Suyin's voice. "I have gathered all of you today for an obvious reason. My daughter's airbending training was originally supposed to be here, but my daughter," gesturing to Opal, "has requested to go to the temple with the rest of the airbenders."

It was obvious to the delegates of the meeting where this was going: She wanted external input of the situation because she was hesitant to send her daughter off somewhere away from the confines of her only home. It was a mother worrying about her daughter's well-being. A feeling Goku could relate to in a way.

But before he could continue with his thoughts, a huge surge of energy invaded his senses. An energy that felt like malice and evil incarnate. An energy that was all too familiar to him. His eyes widened with panic. _'Oh...oh no! It can't be him! I thought I finished him off!',_ he thought to himself. The energy was very faint, but he could tell it was him if it was even further away from the planet.

It was Frieza.


	4. Intrusion

**I don't think I clarified this earlier but Goku arrives on this planet a few months after Namek's explosion. Just so that no one gets confused about this plot later on.**

* * *

The scenery in front of him was simply beautiful. Vast swaths of grassland with pockets of trees surrounded on every side by mountains, creating the perfect enclosure for the metal city that was behind him. The entire landscape was shined upon by the moon, which was currently covered by the clouds. Goku walked with no particular destination in mind but to soak in the sights before him. It had been a long time since he was able to do just that and it was refreshing to be able to do it once more.

All of the animals had either gone to sleep or were silently in the shadows of the trees, calculating their next move to earn their daily snack. Some of which had their eyes on Goku, but he didn't care to look at them. After all, his entire childhood was spent with this kind of contact. It was nothing new to him and it actually put him at some levels of ease.

Eventually the plants and animals were behind him and only the mountain was left to trek. There was something about walking alone that put him in a contemplative mood. He could think about whatever he wanted and his urge to fight was usually put at ease. He thought about all of his friends and family back on his home world, and how they were doing.

Loud chirping pointed his gaze at a strange looking bird was trying to wrestle with a rodent to get a lone worm that was wedged between two rocks. The bird pecked at the rodent but the rodent then nibbled at the bird's feet. They continued their brawl but at the sight of the Saiyan they immediately stopped and stepped aside, letting him walk through without interruptions.

The Saiyan moved past their brawl and continued forward. The mountain was getting steeper with every step he took. He turned left at a path that looked like it was carved out by someone. It looked like it would lead straight to the summit, which was close, so that was what he did. The snow capped peak was now under him as he looked over at the horizon. The clouds had now cleared so the full moon now blanketed everything in its light. It was a good thing that he didn't have his tail anymore or else this entire planet might be gone before the sun could rise.

It was still unbelievable that he was capable of such a transformation. No one ever told him about it and apparently it had happened so many times in his childhood. The full moon was still such a beautiful sight to him, but it now had become a sort of reminder of what had become of his loving grandfather because of him.

It was a little fuzzy but he could remember a time when his grandpa ended their training early because of the 'horrible monster' that came out at night.

 _'_ _Hey Grandpa, look at me!', a young Goku said, filled with energy. He had carried two heavy rocks all the way from their humble hut to the summit of Mt. Paozu. Not that it was easy, it took the entire day for him to cross the various paths that were part of the mountain but at last he made it. Grandpa would be so proud of him!_

 _A short elderly, but by no means weak, man caught up to him a few moments later. He was wearing traditional clothing that was orange in color with rings scattered all over it. The old man, named Gohan, smiled at Goku. Ruffling his hair, he took the two stones off the boy's shoulders, turned the other way and threw each of them down the mountain._

 _Goku eagerly grabbed Gohan's arm and jumped up and down in excitement. 'Did ya see that Grandpa? Did ya? I told ya I could do it!' The elderly man smiled, beaming with pride at his grandson's achievement. He tucked his hands inside the sleeves of his robe._

 _'Well done my boy! Though, you definitely took your time coming up here,' the martial arts master teased. The young Goku childishly pouted for a brief moment, before smiling again, filled with determination._

 _'Then I'll just have to do better next time! You'll see Grandpa! I'll get so strong that I'll-uh, Grandpa?' He saw that his guardian was not looking at his direction anymore but rather towards the sky. He tried to turn what he was looking at but two hands were put on his shoulder before he could._

 _Gohan looked shocked for a second before a serious look crossed his features. 'Come now Goku. It's a full moon tonight so you know what that means,' he said in a hurry._

 _Goku gasped. 'Is it that big bad monster you always talk about?' No response was received. With haste he led the child through the path of trees and stones and reached the end where their secluded hut was located. Hurriedly, he scooted Goku inside and closed the door. Letting a small sigh out, he relaxed himself._

 _His grandson was confused however. He always heard stories about this monster but his grandpa never told him what this guy looked like. He was sure if he and his grandpa worked together they could take him down. That monster would never know what hit him! Before he could relay his thoughts, his grandfather spoke. "It's time to go to bed now, my boy. Just remember not to go outside at all, understand?" Goku looked at him blankly before nodding, only because he assumed grandpa knew what he was doing._

 _This kind of routine went on a few more times over the next few years until the last time Goku would ever see a living Gohan, for the next day after the 'monster' came out, he found his grandpa crushed underneath a giant footprint._

He almost never thought about his grandfather after so much time. There was just so much for him to take care of, such as the Saiyans and their attack on Earth, getting healed after their invasion, training for the enemies on Namek, and of course Freeza himself. The next time he saw his grandpa, the Earth-raised Saiyan vowed to make it up to the old man. That would only happen if he was to make back to his Earth.

Thinking back to today's events, he thought that after wandering around a little bit on this world, he would leave the planet with no worries. With the new revelation that Freeza was still alive, that all changed. Now he knew that he definitely needed to get back to his planet before Freeza would even think of going there.

Goku wondered if he could ever make it back safe to where he belonged. Just as that thought entered, it left right away when Goku shook his head. There was no point in thinking about what if or when. The only thing that mattered was getting off this planet before he involves himself in anything. This world had its own people that would keep it safe, why bother interfering in situations that were under their control?

Coincidentally, the sound an explosion entered his ears and he whipped around to see if anyone tried to sneak one behind him. To his surprise, there was no sign that there was even anything going on. He was alone at the top of the mountain and all of the metal cities were encased in their...well, metal.

Another explosion. This time instead of using his physical senses, he used his spiritual senses. Extending his energy out, he found several signatures that were distressed and seemed like they were under attack. He shifted his eyes to where he sensed them and surely enough, they were inside the giant metal city. What sounded like a wailing siren went off and with that he knew something was definitely wrong.

* * *

Zaofu was the safest city in the world, she boasted. Everyone was safe here, she proclaimed. Apparently, today had just proved her wrong. Korra was now under hostage by one of the most dangerous groups in the world, led by none other than Zaheer. How this cretin infiltrated her fortified city was something she was definitely going to find out after all this was over. An explosion brought her back to the real world and she covered her head by instinct.

She heard Bolin fretting on her right as he clenched his fists. "Oh man, how are we supposed to win against these guys?!" He was promptly quieted down by his more mature sibling.

"Bolin, calm down! We'll think of some way to beat them, but first we need to see if they let their guard down," Mako said impatiently. The matriarch shared the younger man's sentiments. They could barely hold off the four criminals, even with all of her metalbenders around to assist them. The most they have been able to do is trap their gang into a small enclosure, but with Korra in there unfortunately. This was before their earthbender revealed he had damn _lavabending_ up his sleeve.

Right now, they needed a miracle to win this.

A combustion blast suddenly made contact with the metal shield they were up against and sent it crashing to a pillar, destroying it in the process. The Avatar's allies were also hit by the shield and they were also sent crashing on to the ground some several feet away.

Mako was back up on his feet quickly, but not without letting out a painful groan. He quickly evaded a tentacle of water sent his way and fired a blast of his own which the waterbender parried in succession. A rock smashed against her head before she could do anything and fell to the ground, courtesy of Lin. "Thanks Lin. I owe you one," he said in gratitude. She merely nodded so he turned his attention back to the main threat.

"Ming-Hua!" Zaheer yelled out. Her lack of response told the criminal that she was unconscious. Growling, he turned to the others. "You guys hold them off! I'll create some cover for us!" Spinning his staff like a fan around his head, the dust around them collected around it and started to obscure them from view.

All of a sudden, a metal cord wrapped around his hand and staff, halting him from completing his goal. The airbender was hauled out of the island surrounded by lava and was forced to contend with the metal bending guards. Jerking his way out of their grasp, he quickly sent an air torrent towards the guards. Unable to dodge it at such close range, it sent them on a collision course with the wall of a building, knocking them out.

Thinking he was done with them, Zaheer scoffed and used his airbending to quickly propel himself towards his comrades. A rock pillar appeared in front of him, making him barrel right into it. Dazed, he got up and saw three more guards ready to take him down. "Stand down," one of them yelled out, "You are outnumbered and outmatched!" Scowling, the rogue airbender swung his staff and a giant gust of air followed suit.

* * *

An explosion. A boulder being hurled at high speeds. A powerful gust of air. It went on and on like this with neither side seemingly gaining the upper hand. To say that Mako was frustrated was an understatement. Not only did these bastards take Korra, it didn't look like they were getting any headway in getting her out of their clutches either.

"Mako," Asami called out from under the shield.

"What?" He questioned. The firebender dodged a boulder hurled towards him, sent a fireblast towards the earthbender, then ducked so he could hear what the she had to say. They all closed their eyes in instinct when another explosion violently shook the metal shield.

Suyin opened her eyes. "Look, I'm sure you know this by now, but this isn't getting us anywhere. We need another plan on how we're gonna get Korra out of there," she explained.

Lin spoke up. "We would if that combustion freak didn't send blasts at us every time we lifted our heads," she commented offhandedly.

Asami didn't look so sure. "But how? There's no way we can cross that lava moat," she said. Suyin couldn't argue with that. The moment they would try to cross it, they would either be blasted out of the air by the combustionbender or have the lava sent upwards by the earthbender, both ending in certain death.

"Hey! You guys have a plan yet?!" Bolin yelled out from above as he continued to fight. He bent a rock out of the ground and hurled it towards the firebender. It was knocked out of the way when the earthbender punched it, smashing it into pieces.

Suyin switched her gaze up to him. "No we still have to-," she was about to say more when she looked past him and saw the ceiling of the city. There was a small opening up there where they could...yes.

* * *

Latching the harness to herself, she nodded towards her sister. "Open the hatch," she ordered her sons. They did as they were told to do and opened it to see a clear view of their target: a handicapped Korra in small space surrounded by lava.

It was now or never. There would be no later on.

But before the two women could jump down, a familiar voice made itself known behind them.

"Hey what's going on here?" Suyin, her two sons, and Lin both whipped their heads around to see Goku himself standing behind scratching his head, with a confused expression painted on his face.

The matriarchs eyes lit up, but exasperated at the same time. "Where in blazes were you? I thought of finding you first but I didn't know where in that walk of your you went and-...I'm getting ahead of myself," she composed herself. "Long story short, Korra down there," she pointed down at the hatch in front of her with Goku turning his head towards where she was pointing, "has been kidnapped by a band of criminals who, most likely, want to take her life." She turned around to face him again, only to see...

He was already gone.

* * *

Zaheer made his way across the lava moat and back with his comrades, after disposing of those pathetic guards. Ghazan glanced back at him and then took a few steps back, his breathing slightly labored. "Hey Zaheer, you find any ways to get around these people yet?" The lavabender punched a rock headed his way and responded in kind.

The airbender didn't respond to that. Instead, he noticed that someone was missing among those behind the metal shield the Avatar's friends had hidden behind. His eyes widened. _'Are they trying to...?! NO!'_. He whipped his head around him so he could find out where they could have gone. At the same time, he went to put the unconscious Avatar over his right shoulder, wanting to get the point across that if he goes down, so will she. Not that he wanted his endgame to be _that;_ he had much bigger plans than to just do away with the Avatar so easily.

A boulder whipped past his head, bringing him back down to reality. Zaheer gritted his teeth and swung his staff towards the enemy side, making the earthbender there lose his balance and fall backward. He glanced over to P'Li, the love of his life, shooting her combustion towards the enemy. She looked back to him as well and gave a concerned look. "Zaheer, we have to end this now. Ming Hua's unconscious," she voiced her worry as she pointed to the fallen waterbender, "and we're getting tired too."

Zaheer ducked from a fire blast and readjusted the Avatar slumped over his shoulder. He nodded to her. "Yea I know. Don't worry, she's already in our grasp. I'll give us some cover while we escape."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

A new voice right behind him made all of them whip their heads back to the source. And he looked like he meant business. A spiky-haired man with a green tank-top and dark pants stood tall before them, and it was pretty easy to guess why he was here.

Ghazan was the first to break out of his momentary shock. "And just who the hell do you think you are?" he asked as they all took a defensive stance against him. Even the guards and the Avatar's friends had stopped their advances as they too watched what was transpiring.

Goku raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "My name is Goku. Listen, I don't know what you guys want with her, but you should stop all this," he said in a serious tone. The three conscious criminals made no move, but it was clear to them that they would stand their ground.

In a moments flash, two rock cuffs sprouted from the ground and gripped Goku's feet. His eyes widened in surprise as he turned his gaze to the ground, not expecting that to occur. "What the-" he said, clearly at a loss. Not wasting any time, Ghazan lifted both of his arms in a linear manner and soon the Saiyan was enclosed within a pyramid of solid rock, with only his head exposed.

The earthbender jumped back and snapped his head to P'Li. "Do it now!" Seeming to understand what he meant, she tensed her face before shooting a blast of combustion out of her third eye, crackling with concentrated fire as it traveled to Goku and met its target.

*BOOM*

The explosion was nearly blinding, as it forced Zaheer and Ghazan back a few steps to not be seared by the heat. Everyone was shocked at the event that just occurred in front of them. They couldn't believe that the man had just died a gruesome death.

Mako was the first to act as he kicked the air and created an arc of fire that sped towards the band of criminals. P'Li crossed her arms and spread them out horizontally, dispersing the incoming flame.

The detective gritted his teeth. "You heartless bastards! How could you just kill him like that?!" He shot two fireballs once more, only for Zaheer to blow a gust of air at them, dispersing his attack. It then reached Mako himself and made him stumble backwards to the ground. P'Li then went on the offensive as well, as she sent another combustion beam of heat right at him.

Asami gasped and called out for him. "Mako, look out!" Fortunately, she saw Bolin tackle him off to the side and prevented the attack from incinerating him.

The blast exploded on the ground where he once was. Bolin looked to him in concern. "Hey, that was a close one. You alright?" The detective nodded at him and turned his attention back to the main enemy. Bolin helped Mako back up to his as they readied themselves for another standoff against Korra's captors. Zaheer stood across from them, the only thing separating the two groups being the lava moat.

He made a quick reach for his staff. "You should know that isn't the main thing you should be focused on. Your well-being is what you should be worried about. He put himself in our way and he paid the price. That's just how it is," he said coldly.

"Just how what is?"

Hearing the same voice again, he turned around quickly only for him to gasp in surprise at what he was seeing. "What?! But how?" he exclaimed. That man who called himself 'Goku' was standing behind a wall of flames, and it appeared -no looked- like he was completely unharmed with his arms still crossed.

The Saiyan then turned his eyes to P'Li. "You know, you should really work on your aim and coordination," he told her, catching her off guard.

She took a defensive pose as she was still coming to terms with how he was still alive. "You're telling me I missed when I clearly saw that blast hit you head on? Don't make me laugh," she tried to say with a superior tone, but failing miserably. Goku didn't say anything back as he took his attention off of her and to the unconscious Avatar that was hoisted on Zaheer's shoulder.

The airbender, immediately knowing what he was about to do, grabbed his staff, ready to blow him into the lava and end him for sure. But, in words he could not muster up in thought or speech to describe his speed, Goku was immediately in front of him and grabbed his staff mid-swing. Zaheer grunted, trying to pull the staff from the other man's grip, but to no avail.

Quickly deciding that would not work, he let go of the staff and swung a fist with compressed air at his faster opponent, thinking that he could not dodge at this close range. He was proven wrong when the only thing Goku did was grab his fist in an enclosed palm, creating a sonic boom that resonated through the area as the ground rumbled slightly.

Goku was about to make his move when he felt a presence behind him ready to attack. He made the decision to let go of Zaheer's fist and ducked, and saw that his intuition was right as a boulder smashed into Zaheer's face. He stumbled backwards, almost losing his grip on the Avatar. "Gah!" he yelled out in pain as he became slightly dazed.

Everyone else outside the island surrounded by lava was amazed out how well that one man was faring against the infamous criminals whereas they struggled to even fend for themselves. Mako and Bolin in particular watched in awe as Goku expertly handled them without being overwhelmed. Though, that didn't stop them from worrying about the possibility of that happening, of course. Bolin looked towards his brother. "I'm not sure about you, but don't you think we should help out?"

Mako looked uncertain, not usually an expression that he would think his brother would show him. Bolin then put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, we can't just stand around here doing nothing. Our friend is still in Zaheer's hands. If it was the other way around, she would do anything to get us back so we should do the same." Bolin exclaimed, trying to steel his brother into putting on his game face.

The short speech was apparently enough to convince Mako and met Bolin's gaze. "You know what Bolin...you're right." Bolin then smirked, which Mako kindly returned. He then looked ahead at the battle waging on in front of them. "Alright Bo, let's do this," he said. Bolin nodded and looked ahead as well.

Mako first made a series of arm motions, resulting in arcs of electricity being created. He then extended his arm and aimed it at the third-eyed woman. The lightning that resulted ripped through the air and almost made its target. P'Li gasped and dived for the ground, escaping the lightning's wrath. Without wasting any time, she got up immediately, dodged a boulder that was sent her way, courtesy of the earthbender, and fired a combustion blast at them.

Meanwhile, Zaheer and Ghazan were still struggling with the Saiyan, who either kept blocking or dodging their attack, all without breaking a sweat this entire time. Ghazan clenched his fists and extended his arms inwards. Rocks that were inside the moat were ripped from the ground, squeezed into pebbles, and shot right at Goku from all directions. The Saiyan watched the rocks shoot towards him but did not pay attention to them. Instead, he turned his gaze up and smiled.

What happened next left Ghazan gawking: Goku...phased out of sight completely. Ghazan still kept his guard up, in case this was all a trick. "Hey where did he-" the earth bender did not get to finish his sentence as he felt a small, but powerful chop to his neck. He lost consciousness immediately and fell to the ground face-first, defeated.

Zaheer stepped forward and saw his comrade on the ground. "Ghazan!" he yelled out. No response meant he was unconscious. That was two of the four he had assembled to infiltrate this place and now the second of his friends. He could not believe this was happening. Never had he imagined that someone as formidable as this 'Goku' even existed and never took anyone like him into account. His plan was beginning to fall apart and he was beginning to lose his composure. Looking back at Goku, he now seethed in rage but the Saiyan was still not intimidated at all.

Goku then however, smiled. "Heh, just in time." The airbender paid no heed to that and charged at Goku. "Damn you!" The impatient airbender swung his feet in an arc, sending a wave of air towards him. At least, that was what he was intending to do.

Zaheer was then tripped over Goku's foot as he charged him and fell to the ground, letting Korra go in the process. He immediately tried to reach for her before Goku could get to her but out of nowhere, the matriarch of Zaofu and Lin swooped in from above to grab her off the ground. Suyin gave one nod to Goku. "Thank you," she said as he gave her a thumbs up. She looked over to Lin who motioned for them to leave right away. They were both then pulled up by the metal lines at the top of the metal encasing of the city, taking the Avatar along with them.

The rogue airbender was now panicking. "No! I won't let you!" He flipped backward to right himself, grabbed his staff and blew a gust of air at the escaping newcomers. But it was all for naught. They were already too far away for the gust to have any real impact.

Glancing back at his lover, Zaheer could see she was at the end of her rope as well. P'Li was visibly sweating and panting. Overall, she struggled to handle the full force of Mako, Bolin, and the metalbending guards of Zaofu. Mako sent a stream of fire her way, which she was able to counter with her own, but had to dodge or duck from the incoming storm of rocks being pelted her way.

Well, almost all. As she prepared to fire one more combustion blast, a stray rock managed to slip past her defense and struck her third eye. The explosion caused her to fly off to the other side of the closed space, nearly touching the lava. Zaheer was shell-shocked. "P'Li!" he tried to reach out, but it was clear she was down for the count as well, leaving him as the sole member who could still fight.

"You should give up now while you still have a chance," Goku said to him. Zaheer brought his attention back to Goku and yelled out in rage. He swung both of his arms to the left, creating a strong current of air that blew towards Goku, which ruffled his hair wildly, but it flowed past him as if it were a nice summer breeze. Zaheer clenched his fists and prepared to strike again before stopping.

Not on his own accord, but because of the excruciating pain that was now swelling in his gut. Goku had instantaneously appeared in front of him and landed a mean left hook straight to his gut when he was wide open. No scream came out from him, not that he could have anyway, but just a whisper of what it could of been. Stars of all shapes were the last thing he saw as he fell to the ground, unconscious and defeated.

There was a tense silence in the area, as everyone came to register their victory over the intruders. It was still a mystery to them as to how they were able to breach their security, but that was only in the back of their minds.

Goku looked down at Zaheer and scratched the back of his head. "Well, what now? What happens to these guys?" He looked around him at the guards and the Avatar's friends but no response was given.

Because in the moment not even they knew what would happen now.

* * *

 **Yep..I'm alive.**

 **Sorry for the long wait, I got majorly sidetracked by a bunch of things, like writers block and new animes I began watching, like Dragon Ball Super and My Hero Academia. That Tournament of Power kept me focused on that and not my stories, so I apologize.**

 **I have to tell you guys now, but from this chapter on, the Avatar world and the series of events will completely diverge from the canon because of Goku's interference. Just so the story doesn't become predictable.**

 **How did you like this? Was this chapter worth the wait? Leave any reviews in the comment section below!**


End file.
